


He has a few friends*4panel cartoon

by Lorina



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorina/pseuds/Lorina
Summary: Four panel cartoons assortmentfan comics





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1)I'm Japanese, so my English may odd.  
> 2)My Rush is rude and cruel little a bit.  
> because in Japanese ver., he say "You can offer wildflower to tomb" to Ragoh and  
> "You shut such a business" to Baaluk pub owner...  
> (but Dave can't refuse...afterall he has a especial feeling)  
> 3)I'm not good at drawin, its too much unstable on design.
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> and thank you for sharing novels...I'm really enjoyin here!!

thank you for reading ;)

 

 

 


End file.
